coldmindfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Legends - How All Began
One of the very old legends amongst the vampires tells about the very beginning. About a time before the war. They tell us that once there was a white town called Maleta, with beautiful white buildings and a white tower with a silvery dome on the top. In this city there lived the twin sisters Sorna and Calina. It happened that a group of human warriors came in this town, leaded by a tall, handsome guy called Vejlon. Sorna met Vejlon one night and fell in love with him head over heel, though he was known as a cruel man, who not even tried to hide this fact. But… love makes blind and Sorna denied listening her sister's warnings. She just acted the way it opposed her worried sister; the twin sisters got into argument which resulted that Sorna ran away with Vejlon. They separated from each other for the very first time in their life. Calina was pretty worried about her sister, who was now with that rough and cruel guy, somewhere outside the town, without any protection. Tho Sorna and Calina already were vampires, Calina feared the fact that Sorna might lose her sight to make clear decisions. And what she feared comes true… Sorna, far away from her home town, lost her entire heart to Vejlon and made this human into a vampire. Vejlon easily spotted the advantages of his new existence, got used to the Dark Gifts – the ability to manipulate the energies, thoughts and feelings – and made his followers into vampires himself. They strayed through the land, marauding, pillaging, raping, blackmailing and killing like he wanted to do but now he felt undefeatable with his new powers which just encouraged him for his cruel actions. But it happened that he also got to known of the advantage of vampire blood compared to human blood. Vampire blood is way, way more energetic and powerful than human blood – like you would compare the alcohol effect from diluted wine to strong vodka. And the worst Calina could imagine just happened. Vejlon took vampire blood, but not the weak blood from the young vampires made by himself. No, he captured Sorna and drank her strong blood to gain more and more power. Sorna finally could clearly see what mistake she did and called for Calina's help by her vampire nature given ability with telepathy. Calina of course freed her sister and escaped back to Maleta. But there was one thing they didn't know themselves – vampire blood causes addiction to those who drink it regularly. So Vejlon couldn't rest as he was longing for more blood soon, more vampire blood, more blood from Sorna. So he decided to attack Maleta when they were the least prepared. The legends tell that Vejlon and his First Breed burnt down Maleta and Vejlon killed Sorna. Only Calina and a handful humans survived… the beautiful town Maleta was destroyed and Calina swore revenge for this act of cruelty and violence, she swore revenge for her sister! She suffered in great pain caused by the loss of her twin sister and made the remaining humans into vampires… later called "The Elder". From this time two of the four clans were born. Vejlons breed, called the Torénjha. And Calinas Childern, called Cha'rema. Vejlon's breed made it to their usage to create slaves, without rights, without even the right to live, just created to serve their masters, give their blood to them and please them the way their masters wanted. So the Torénjha could continue this "tradition" to drink vampire's blood. The Cha'rema fought against Vejlon's breed and it happened that Vejlon were able to capture Calina, but… Vejlon didn't dare to kill her. He just marked her with Maletas powerful Runes, what he knew and with this he could ban her from her own children, and sent her into the exile. He spread the rumor amongst all vampires that Calina committed suicide and soon this rumor was believed by almost every vampire. But this was only the beginning of all… Just how the long war between the Cha'rema and the Torénjha had grown up…. Category:History Category:Browse